The White Wolf
by klaralouw
Summary: Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Bella disappeared. Nobody has seen her for weeks. The Pack comes across a pure white she-wolf with eyes that change color. The wolf is obviously a shape-shifter, but she doesn't show who she is. she can speak with Sam in her mind, but they can't hear all the thoughts, only ones they want shared.**

**(Story starts from when Bella found out about the La Push pack after Edward left. Bella belongs to another tribe.)**

**AN: I only own Bella's white wolf form and the other pack brothers (except 1). Everything else belongs to S.M.**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

Wow, last month sure was long. I found out the real reason Jake was avoiding me, it was an Alpha order from Sam. I learned that Sam's 'gang' is actually a pack of werewolves or shape-shifters. They protect their tribe from the cold ones, vampires. I figured 'The Red Head' they talk about the whole time is actually Victoria. I thought she was after Edward, but apparently not.

I suddenly felt a cold arm go around me, with a cold hand over my mouth. _Please, let the boys be on patrol tonight._ The vampire took me far away. Suddenly she dumped me onto the ground. My blood ran could when I saw who it was.

"Ah, Isabella, I see you've been hanging out with mutts, your new protectors." She smirked at me when she saw I got angry at what she called the shape-shifters.

"They're not mutts!" I growled, which shocked us both. I didn't have time for her crap. I've been ill for the past few days, and I'm on a serious growth-sprout. My temperature is 106.

Victoria went into a low crouch, she's got me trapped. I don't exactly know where we are, I just know we're not anywhere near Forks or La Push. "Vicky, why are you even after me?" I asked, really angry now. She had a huge evil grin. "A mate for a mate." She said. Now this made me angry as hell. I was not Edward's mate. I could feel myself shaking badly. ".'." I growled at her. She just smirked at me. She came with lighting speed towards me and punched me in my stomach. I yelped out in pain. The shaking got really bad, the heat boiling inside of me. I couldn't take the heat anymore. I just let it consume me. I could feel and hear my bones break. I could feel myself growing.

I looked down at myself and what I saw scared me half way to hell. I saw huge white paws. Now I was scared. I howled to the sky, hoping someone would come and help me.

Victoria looked really smug. Suddenly I heard five voices enter my head. Huh? It reminded me of what Embry said, "We can hear each other's thoughts in wolf form."

_**Where's the leech? I can smell her through you, new kid. **_– a voice said.

_**Uh, I don't know where she is. I'm Isabella Swan, by the way. But just call me Bella.**_ –me

_**AH!! New kid's a chic! Yeah! We're on our way, don't worry. How does the leech look? **_– another voice asked. I flinched at his choice of words. _I used to date a so called leech._

_**YOU WHAT?! –**_ everyone. Oops, I forgot about the mind sharing thing.

_**Uh, nothing. She has red hair, some other shape-shifter friends of mine call her 'The Red Head'. Her real name is Victoria. – **_I answered quickly. I have been so busy talking to the voices that I forgot about Victoria. So when she suddenly crushed into my side, to say I was shocked would be an understatement. I could hear my bones crack.

I yelped out in pain and fear.

_**Don't worry Bella, we're almost there. After all of this, we'll talk. – **_A familiar voice said.

_**Taylor? What the hell?! You've been gone for a freaking year!! You should have seen Ang and Jess!! – **_I blurted. _**Uh, sorry.**_

_**Bells, we'll all talk later. Now, we fight.**_. as Taylor said that, five huge wolves, as big as the La Push wolves, came into the clearing where I was.

I didn't have time to look at them, because I jumped up just before Victoria could reach me. I snarled at her. She hit me across the face. _**YOU DID NOT JUST HIT ME STUPID LEECH!!!**_ I yelled and lunged at her, going for the kill. _**NO!! –**_the whole pack screamed at me. I could even feel one of the Alpha's orders, but I blocked it out. It had no effect on me. I ripped Victoria into pieces. The boys phased back and burnt the pieces. Taylor came over to me and threw me a huge t-shirt. "Think as yourself as human, think calm things." He told me. I nodded and phased back. I was completely naked, so I quickly pulled the shirt on.

We all ran back to another reservation.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I only own Bella's white wolf form and the other pack brothers (except Taylor). Everything else belongs to S.M.**

**Chapter 2**

TPOV (Taylor)

We we're all sitting at Jason's place. Jason's our Alpha. We found out a while ago that he isn't our rightful Alpha. He tried to find him, but was unsuccessful. I'm sitting next to Jason. He is tall, his skin is very tan, so is the rest of us. We all look very much the same. Dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes. My eyes are a very bright blue, Jason's eyes are brown. Damien's are very dark, almost black. Drake has grey eyes and Samantha has brown eyes with a bit of green in them. It was a shock to everyone when Sam (Samantha) phased, we never knew it's possible that girls could phase. Jason's imprint, Carlie, has silky black hair, dark skin and beautiful blue eyes. My imprint, Mandy, has strange eyes, it's yellow and green, very scary. The rest haven't imprinted yet.

"Dinner's ready boys!"Carlie and Mandy called from the kitchen. All of us boys rushed to the kitchen to go and eat. I have been here since after prom. That was a year ago. I learned that the Cullens are all leeches. I remember that day I almost crushed Bella with my van. Shame, poor girl, I scared her to death.

The girls made us blueberry muffins. They are the BEST!! "Mmm, you two are the best! What would we do without you?" I said, they both giggled. I went over to Mandy for a kiss. "Ugh! Get a room you two!" Drake yelled with mock disgust. Mandy giggled, but captured my lips for another kiss. Just then we heard a wolf howl. It must be a newbie. It sounded scared and alone, as if its asking for help. "Huh?" Jason said, "I didn't feel like someone's gonna phase soon. Oh well, let's go boys!" we all groaned.

We went outside, stripped and phased.

_Through the new kid's mind, we could hear a memory that she replayed: Huh? I remember something Embry said, "We can hear each other's thoughts in wolf form." _We could all see as red head leech through her mind.

_**Where's the leech? I can smell her through you, new kid.- **_Jason asked gently.

_**Uh, I don't know where she is. I'm Isabella Swan, by the way. But just call me Bella.**_ –Bella.

_**AH!! New kid's a chic! Yeah! We're on our way, don't worry. How does the leech look? **_– Damien asked. She flinched at his choice of words. _I used to date a so called leech._

_**YOU WHAT?! –**_ everyone.

_**Oops, I forgot about the mind sharing thing. Uh, nothing. She has red hair, some other shape-shifter friends of mine call her 'The Red Head'. Her real name is Victoria. – **_She answered quickly. Suddenly there was a crash into her side. She yelped out in pain and fear. We could all hear her bones crack

_**Don't worry Bella, we're almost there. After all of this, we'll talk. – **_I told her.

_**Taylor? What the hell?! You've been gone for a freaking year!! You should have seen Ang and Jess!! – **_She blurted. _**Uh, sorry.**_

_**Bells, we'll all talk later. Now, we fight.**_. As I said that, we came into a clearing. A pure white wolf covered In blood laid there.

She didn't even look at us, because she just jumped away in time before the leech could crush her. Bella snarled at her. She hit Bella across the face. _**YOU DID NOT JUST HIT ME STUPID LEECH!!!**_ Bella yelled and lunged at her, going for the kill. _**NO!! –**_the whole pack screamed at her. We could feel Jason's Alpha order in that, but she blocked it out. It had no effect on her. She ripped Victoria into pieces. The boys phased back and burnt the pieces. I went over to Bella and threw her a huge t-shirt. "Think as yourself as human, think calm things." I told her. She nodded and phased back. We all went over to Jason's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

TPOV (Taylor)

We all went to Jason's house. Bella looked a bit shaken up. She kept repeating "this can't be, this can't be, I thought it's just the La Push kids," over and over again. Sam waited for us at home to watch over the other girls. When we walked in, Sam looked shocked. "What's she doing here?" she asked. Bella looked over to me. "Don't worry. She phased too." I told her. She nodded. "Hi. I'm Bella Swan." She said awkwardly. Sam smiled at her. "Heya, I'm Samantha, but just call me Sam." Bella smiled at her. Jason stepped forward. "Bella, I'm Jason your Alpha. Do you know our legends?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, but I know the La Push legends. And I knew they were true before I became one." She said softly, tears in her eyes. She shook her head as if to get her thoughts away.

"Where am I? How far from Forks?" she asked. "Not far, we are the Markham (AN: RANDOM NAME) Reservation, next to La Push." She seemed happy about the fact. "Anyway, this is my imprint, Carlie." They smiled at each other. "This is Taylor's imprint, Mandy." Again they smiled at each other. "This is Damien and Drake. So this is our pack." She smiled brightly. "I'm sorry, Bella, but you can't go to your old friends. You can't go near your father, you may lose your temper." She looked angry now. "I would never hurt my farther!" she yelled and stormed out of the room. "Jeez, Bella's got a bit of a temper." Drake laughed.

BPOV

I can't believe it! Now I know how Jake felt. I'm so angry at Jason. Who does he think he is, to tell me what to do? I got out my cell and dialed Jake.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring . . . _

"_**Hello?" **_a husky voice asked, Billy.

I made sure my voice was different, since I haven't been home in three days. "Is Jacob there? It's important." I could hear Billy hesitate.

"_**He's not here at the moment. May I ask who I'm speaking to?"**_

I knew Billy is lying to me. I sighed deeply. "Billy, I know he's there. I need to talk to him, it's Bella." I said, my voice back to normal. He gasped.

"**Bells? Oh my goodness where are you? The pack's worried sick!" **he exclaimed. I don't have time for this. "Billy, just hand Jake the phone." I heard him call Jake.

"_**Hello?"**_ asked Jacob, sounding irritated.

"Jeez, Jake, who killed your pup?" I asked, then burst out laughing.

"_**Bells?"**_ he instantly sounded hopeful. Shame, he's never going to see me again.

"Heya Jake, yes it's me. Listen, you're never going to see me again. I'm sorry Jake. Please take care of Charlie for me. Say hi to the pack, 'kay?" I chocked. Before he could answer, I hung up.

JPOV (Jacob)

The phone rang, but Billy got it.

"_**Hello?" **_Billy asked.

Pause.

"_**He's not here at the moment. May I ask who I'm speaking to?"**_

Pause.

Billy gasped.

I couldn't hear anymore.

Billy wheeled into the room. "Jake, someone's on the phone for you." He said. I looked at Embry, who just shrugged.

"Hello?" I asked irritated. We all missed Bella

"_**Jeez, Jake, who killed your pup?"**_ A voice asked, then burst out into laughter.

"Bells?" I asked hopefull. She sighed

"_**Heya Jake, yes it's me. Listen, you're never going to see me again. I'm sorry Jake. Please take care of Charlie for me. Say hi to the pack, 'kay?"**_ She chocked. Before I could answer her, she hung up on me.

I went back into the living room. "Who was it?" Embry asked. When I didn't answer, he looked up. "It was B-b-Bells. She's not coming back." I whispered, tears streaking down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I noticed, thanks to a review, that I wrote 'TAYLOR' instead of 'TYLER". So Taylor changes to Tyler. Got it? Good.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Bella's white wolf form and the other pack brothers (except Tyler). Everything else belongs to S.M.**

**Chapter 4**

TPOV (Tyler)

Bella has been outside for a while now. We could all hear her sob. She sobbed things like, "I wanna go to La Push," , "I miss my Jacob's pack" and "I wanna see my Jake." But we didn't understand what she meant, because we were the only shape-shifter pack.

"Yo' Tyler, maybe you should go check on her and bring her in?" Drake asked. I nodded and went outside.

I found her under the huge oak next to the house, sobbing. I went and sat next to her.  
"What's wrong, Bells?" I asked gently. This seemed to make her cry even harder. "O-only the Pa-ck call me B-bells." She choked out. Now I was confused. "But we are the pack, Bella?" it sounded more like a question. She shook her head angrily. "We. Are. A. Pack." She said slowly. "And. They. Are. THE. Pack."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not understanding. Has she gone mental?

BPOV

_Has she gone mental?_ I heard Tyler think. Huh? How did I do that? I was too angry to care at the moment, so I just pushed that away. "First of all, I am not mental." I said through clenched teeth. "Secondly, I am really tired. Let's go inside and forget what I said tonight?" he seemed shocked that I knew he thought I was mental, but nodded anyway.

When we entered the house, everyone was staring at me. "What?" I snapped at them. They just shook their heads. "Bella," Jason said, "we have a room here, if you want to sleep in it. It's just down the hall." I nodded and went to my new room. That night I dreamt of Jacob, Seth and Embry. Strange, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Bella's white wolf form and the other pack brothers (except Tyler). Everything else belongs to S.M.**

**Chapter 5**

THREE MONTHS LATER

BPOV

Ugh, it's my turn to patrol tonight. At least I could do it with Sammie, my only friend (apart from Carlie) here at the Res. It was strange, though, that I wasn't close to the rest of the pack at all. Not even Jason. I amuse him a lot, since his Alpha command's doesn't work on me. I went outside and phased once I made the tree lines.

**Heya Bells!** Sam exclaimed happily. I grin a wolfy grin at her.

**I have an idea, we are changing patterns today. I have a feeling that we have to run at the Quileute borders. **I thought to her. These past few weeks I got strange feelings. Like if there is going to be a leech somewhere, I know it beforehand.

**Aw, I hate it when you get these stupid feelings!** She groaned. I just laughed at her and we took off towards the Quileute's. (SORRY if its spelt wrong.)

**Smell that? **Sam asked. I took a deep breath. I could smell a woodsy smell. It reminded me of Jacob. I missed him so much.

**Yeah, let's follow it.** I answered. We raced into the Quileute lands, into a clearing. Suddenly, ten wolves surrounded us. Oh shoot. It's the pack.

**Don't worry, Sam, I know them.** I thought to her.

**WHAT? You know other shape-shifters? OMG!** She thought to me.

I just nodded. **Listen, since I'm the rightful Alpha, I say we aren't going to show who we are, got it?** I thought to her, but I saw she wasn't paying attention to me. She was staring at Seth.

_**Oh my gosh!**_ I groaned in my thoughts. **You imprinted on Seth! C'mon, we have to go before they kill us. We're on their territory. **When she didn't budge, I took over my place as Alpha. I could feel power entering my body. **THAT WAS AN ORDER!** She whimpered softly, but obeyed. I growled at Sam (from the La Push pack). They all growled right back at me. Hmm, how can I communicate with him without phasing? Think, Bella, think! **Um Bells? Concentrate on their Alpha, and think about what you want to say to him. Jason did it once.** She thought. **Thanks, Sammie.** She growled at me, but shrugged it off.

I started concentrating very hard on Sam.

**Sam?** I thought. He seemed shocked that I knew his name. **Don't ask questions, I know your whole pack anyway. But you don't know who I am. I just want to say, sorry for trespassing. We'll be leaving now.** I thought to him. He shook his head. **Can't one of you phase so we can see how you look?**he asked.

**Samantha, please phase and show yourself. I don't want them to see me, since they already know me.** I thought to her. She nodded and moved backwards so that she could phase, but Paul was blocking her way. We both growled at Paul. **She's just going to phase, you idiot!!** I thought to myself, but somehow he heard it. **How the hell did you hear that? **I asked him. He just shrugged. I could hear the whole packs thoughts. Hmm, time to block mine. I thought to myself, and instantly I couldn't hear their thoughts anymore. As if on cue, Samantha came out dressed in a blue sundress.

SPOV (SAMANTHA)

I quickly phased and pulled on my sundress. I went back and stood by Bella's side. _**What are they thinking?**_I asked her. (AN: Bella and Samantha holds a special bond, that is why they can speak to each other anytime). _**They're just curious. Paul is angry, though. I don't know why.**_ "That's a shame, boss." She growled at me. Only then I realized I said it out loud. _**Bells, when I introduce us, what's your name?**_I asked her. _**It doesn't matter. Anything except Bella or Isabella. **_I nodded at her. Only now I saw another man had phased into human form. We shook hands. "Hi, I am Samantha and this is my new Alpha, Be-" she interrupted me with a warning growl. "Oops, her name is… uh … Liberty. Right, Libs?" I smirked at her. _**Ugh! Liberty? You could have said something else!!**_ She told me. I laughed out loud. The man that stood in front of me quirked an eyebrow. I just shook my head. "Nice to meet you, uh..?"

"Sam." He said, shaking my hand. _**HA! Our names are almost the same!**_

"This is Jared, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brandy." He introduced me. I looked over at Seth and grinned. "Uh Sam, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I imprinted on Seth. Could he maybe phase into human form?" I asked. Before Sam could answer, Bella growled at me. Sam gave her a questioning look. _**C'mon Bells, just phase! They won't recognize you with the make-over Carlie and I gave you. I mean, your hair was brown. It's black now with red streaks. And your tan now. You look completely different. Give it a try!**_ I thought to her.

She growled at me again. _**Just do it! I'll buy you breakfast and lunch tomorrow, deal?**_ She smirked in her mind to me and jogged off to go and phase. The pack gave me puzzled looks. "Oh yeah, sorry, she's just going to phase." I told them quickly. "How did you know that?" Sam asked me. Oh no. What am I going to tell them? At that very moment Bella came to my rescue. No one seemed to recognize her. She walked over to Sam and shook his hand. "Sam, pack." She said in a really weird voice. _**What was that, Libs?**_ I laughed out loud. She turned around and growled at me, again. "Jeez, Libs, stop growling. I bet you're freaking them all out." I laughed at her. They all nodded in agreement. She sighed. _**Alright, I'm telling them about our link. I think you should go back to the pack though. We're over our time.**_ She thought to me. "No fair Libs!" I exclaimed. Once again, the boys and one girl looked at us confused. Bella sighed. "Samantha, I think it's best you go. Tell the pack we're okay. Oh yes, sorry to do this, but I order you this and to not tell them a thing about what happened here." She said. I groaned. "I wanna meet my imprint!" I whined like a two year old. "I said GO!" she said in a double order. I could feel my feet move me without my permission. I growled at her and crouched when she growled right back. "I'm not repeating myself again. And please, make an effort not to phase." With that, her order pulled me away from her and that pack.

UGH!!! I thought. BETTER GET THIS OVER WITH.

With that, I sprinted back to our Rez.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Bella's white wolf form and the other pack brothers (except Tyler). Everything else belongs to S.M.**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

_**I'm sorry I had to do this, Samantha. Things can get ugly and I don't want you to get hurt.**_ I thought to her retreating form. She just growled at me and took off. Sam didn't understand why Samantha and I growled at each other. "Yeah, um, could you guys maybe phase back into human form? It's just easier for me to talk and see human faces rather than wolves'." I asked them to break the awkward silence. They all nodded and disappeared. They all came back and just sit there. I rolled my eyes and sat down. "You guys sitting or what?" I joked. When they all sat down, I took a deep calming breath. (AN: She's basically telling her story, but the others doesn't realize it's Bella.)

"Samantha and I realize we have a bond, for those who wondered why we were growling at each other, we were talking to each other in our minds at all times." Everyone nodded. "So my story begins where I was kidnapped by a leech. Her name was Victoria." At the name they all growled, I mean, who wouldn't? Samantha and I already discussed this, one day if I meet my previous protectors, I tell them Bella died. It's quite simple, actually. "Now, now, no interrupting. With me she kidnapped a girl named Bella." I looked around the circle. Jake looked hopeful. "Where's she now?" Embry asked. Ah, my miss my bro. I looked up with teary eyes, not because I 'died', but because I have to lie to them. "She-she didn't make it, I'm sorry." I looked down again.

"What?!" Jacob roared, "Why didn't you save her? You were a shape-shifter!" I growled at him. "At that time I was still human! Only when Victoria slapped me in the face and called Bella's protectors, meaning you guys, mutts. I lost it then. My phase was very painful. I mean, I was sick at the moment. And she kept pushing the wrong buttons. So my pack came to help me. We are at the Markham Reservation, so I'm just warning you, don't go there." They all nodded sadly. 'I'm really sorry for your lost. Bella and I was really close. She told me one thing though." They all looked at me. "She told me, and I quote: "Please tell Jake I love him for me, tell Embry I'll miss my bro, tell Sam thanks for protecting me while I was there, and lastly, tell Kim and Emily I love them a lot.' "

I was sobbing at the moment. Before anyone could ask me why, I bolted away from them, back to our Rez. Boy, I'm in a lot of trouble. Not only did I take my Alpha's place, I aloud another pack to find us. Oh Joy. Note the sarcasm.

SPOV (Sam)

Nobody understood why Liberty took off so suddenly. And why did she cry when she told us all what Bella asked her to? I think we all were still in shock. That leech killed Bella! Liberty could have stopped her! If she puts her paws on our land again I'll destroy her. We all phased back and went to my house.

"Hey boys, dinner's ready!" Emily called happily. When she saw our faces she got worried. "What's wrong, guys?" she asked us. When nobody answered her, she came and shook my arm. "Sam? What happened?" she asked. When I looked up there were a few tears that escaped my eyes. I could see it was the same as the rest of the pack. We didn't know Bella that well, but we came close. Embry and Jake looked the worst. "Emily, we just met a new pack. Their Alpha, Liberty, knew Bella." I said softly. "What do you mean she 'knew' Bella?" she asked, confused. "I mean, Bella is dead."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Bella's white wolf form and the other pack brothers (except Tyler). Everything else belongs to S.M.**

**Chapter 7**

SPOV (Samantha)

I ran as fast as I could back to our Reservation. Jason's going to have a fit. I can't believe my best friend used the Alpha command on me! I really hope she is okay. I really miss my imprint, Seth, but I know I must stay with my own pack, to not betray them by leaving.

My thinking was cut short when I suddenly busted through the door. These damn commands! Everyone in the room, meaning the whole pack and the two imprints, was staring at me. It made me quite uncomfortable. "What?" I snapped at them. "Haven't you all seen an Alpha command making you do things you don't want to do? Like ORDERING your BEST FRIEND to go home and leave her with 10 other shape-shifters!" I snapped my mouth close when I realized I just spilt, and I wasn't chocked with the force of the command. "Oh my gosh! I wasn't supposed to have said that! She commanded me to-" Shut up!! I thought to myself. Suddenly I could hear Bella sobbing through our mind link.

Before anyone could say something I headed to the door and screamed over my shoulder: "Bella's in trouble. STAY!" and ran out in search for her friend. I could hear that someone followed me, it was Jason. I found Bella about 3 miles into the forest from Jason's house. "Oh me gosh Bella! Are you okay?" I asked her while pulling her into my arms. After a few minutes of more crying, she said, "I-I'm okay. It's just hard to lie in my previous 'family's' faces. They didn't even recognize me!" she whispered, clearly hurt. "Shh, it's okay Bells." I whispered soothingly. She looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "I had to lie to them, making them think it was my fault I died. I should've just told them who I were, I don't care that Jason probably will be pissed at me, since he didn't know about the pack. Oh I'm in so much trouble. He's gonna-"she stopped when she finally saw him. She jumped up when he just smiled at her and said, "it's okay". She hugged him fiercely.

3 Months Later

SPOV (Samantha)

At te moment Bella, or in the La Push Pack's case, Liberty, was driving us to La Push to meet the pack. There is two tribe members very close to phasing. Bella and I am going to help and talk about our packs. Bella's Alpha and I'm Beta. They are all still oblivious to the fact that she's Bella Swan, not Liberty Smith. It just shows how clueless they are.

As soon as we stepped through Sam's door, I threw myself into Seth's arms. I miss him so much. When Bella and I came the first time here, it was blue murder. They hated her for 'letting Bella die'.

"Liberty, the kids already phased." She nodded at him and turned to the newcomers. "This is Maya and her brother, Justin. Guys, this is Liberty." When she looked at Justin, I could she she imprinted. _**Whoa Bells!! You imprinted on Justin! That's amazing! **_I told her excitedly. Justin looked confuse. "Uh, first, who is Bells? And second, how the hell did I just hear that?" he asked hesitantly. _**Oh gosh no!!! I meant Liberty. I didn't means to say 'Bells', sorry, uh Libs. **_She groaned. "Why'd you have to think that? I'm Liberty. Bells-Bells is d-dead." She whined. _**Sammie, can we go? It's hurting me to lie like this to them!! C'mon, I don't want to break down in front of them. We need to leave. NOW!**_ Bella thought to me. "What? Please, don't leave!" Justin blurted out. _**You guys know I can hear your thoughts ,right?**_ Justin thought. Bella went over to hug him, then she sped out of the door. "Hey, Bella! Where're you going?" I yelled. "Leaving! You're coming with!" she yelled back. "What! I'm gonna stay with Seth!" I yelled. _**Sorry Sammie, but that's an order.**_ She thought. I crumpled to the ground under the weight of her command.

"Sam, are you okay?" several people asked at once. That's all I remembered before I blacked out.

**I know it's short, but please review. I need ideas!!**

**Sorry I took so long to update!**

**My Bday's tomorrow, so I probs wont update**

**Klara**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry guys! This is a A/N!! I'm sorry but my story is on hold!!! School's hectic at the moment and I have no ideas!!! Sorry!!**

**OMW I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can adopt this story, just Send me a message first!! I'll tell you if you can!! **

**=(**

**Thanks,**

**klara**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Bella's white wolf form and the other pack brothers (except Tyler). Everything else belongs to S.M.**

**Chapter 8**

SPOV (Samantha)

Blackness. That's all I can remember. Oh yeah, there was also that sting at the back of my head. I tried to move my hand to where the sting was, but it felt too heavy. Huh. I can't move my arm. Suddenly there was a few tugs, but not for my body, but for my soul. Strange. After awhile I gave in. I could feel my soul leaving my body. Wait, what does _that _mean?

Now I was floating above the room. I was having an OOMBE (out of my body experience). I looked down and saw the whole La Push Pack standing around something. Perhaps my body? They were all trying to shake me awake. Seth looked really sad. I wonder why? Then I heard it.

"I'm sorry man," Paul whispered, "but she doesn't have a pulse. I-I think she's-she's-" he was cut off when Seth ran out of the house. I wanted to go and comfort him so badly. _What can I do to let them know that I'm okay? Hmm, think Sam, think. Oh, I know! Write them somethin'!_ I thought to myself. I floated over to the kitchen and looked around 'till I found a piece of paper. When I tried to pick it up, it didn't move. Hmmmm..

I used my fingers, licked it, dipped it into some mud, and wrote a letter reading:

_Justin, concentrate 'till you hear somethin'._

_Sammie xoxo_

Then something came to mind. I should blow!! I blew the paper until it went smack in the middle of Justin's face.He looked confused at the big piece of paper, shrugged, and looked at my unmoving body again. I groaned, frustrated. _Freaking idiot!_ I screamed in my mind. His head snapped up and looked in my soul's direction. Ha! _Pick the darn piece of paper up, and sniff it!_ I thought to him. He looked a little freaked, but picked it up anyway.

**Sammie?** He thought. I smirked. **Yeah, dude, it's me. Now, look at me. You're probs the only one that can see me.** He looked at me, the soul me, and smirked. **Do you have any idea's how I can get the others to see me? **I asked him. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned evilly. No one saw him, they looked at my body mournfully. **Go roll around in dirt, like a little piglet.** He said. I growled, which apparently, every one heard. I giggled and fled from the house, pulling Justin with me. I searched until I found mud and pulled Justin and me into it.

**Xoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxo**

**I know it's short, but hey, I don't know what to write.**


	10. AN Rewrite!

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the lack of updating, but my life has been hectic at the moment… my parents are divorcing and fighting over who gets to 'keep' me… It really sucks… Anyway, with the help of my pal, known as , we will be rewriting this fic. I mean, seriously, when I reread this, I was like, 'what the hell, it doesn't even really make sense,'**

**Soo yeah, I will rewrite this whole thing, and name it as 'The White Wolf Rewrite'. Sorry for those of you who gave up on this story, and thank you for those who would be reading the redone one. Oh, just a warning, I won't be able to update a lot. Exams are coming up, and I really don't want to fail. So yeah, enjoy your day (?) **

**Klara Louw**


	11. Sneak Peek for the new story! :D

**Hey everybody! So I finally decided to rewrite my story (again) and I've written up to chapter three, since I've been really busy. So I wanted to tell all of you that my first chapter will be up either tomorrow (Monday) or Tuesday. It will be posted as ****The White Wolf, rewritten****.  
I just wanted to know if any of you could help me to beta read my story, since it's full of grammar mistakes. Please, I ****really**** need a beta reader! Your help would be appreciated. I've made a lot of changes in the new story. **

**Here's the new summary: ****Bella and Kim had disappeared without a trace. A few weeks later, and the people of Forks and La Push had accepted that they were gone for good. When the pack came across what appeared to be a lone white wolf, they felt that it's trespassing and decided to destroy it in hopes of getting over Bella and Kim's disappearance. However, things turn out completely different than what they had hoped for…  
****  
Here's a sneak peek:  
****  
**_I walked aimlessly down the road until I spotted Embry. A strange feeling came over me as I saw him laughing with Quil and Paul, and I wasn't sure if that feeling was a good or bad thing. So I sucked it up and walked over to them. Paul spotted me first. "Hey, vamp girl," he said with a flirty wink. I laughed and said hi to him. I walked over and ruffled Quil's hair and gave Embry a hug. "Why does he get a hug?" Quil complained. I shook my head and, laughing, gave both Paul and Quil a hug. I sat down on the ground, leaning against Paul's legs. "So, did you guys hear the news?" Embry casually said. Quil looked up with interest. Paul shrugged and asked what it was. Embry gave me a sly grin as he said, "Bella's coming to the party tonight."  
"No way," Quil said, gazing at me with wide eyes.  
"Nice," Paul said with a smirk. "Jacob's going to flip."_

**Like it? Hate it? Please let me know about the beta!  
Xx**


	12. FIRST CHAPTER

**THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP! :D**  
**Finally. Go read it, please :)**


End file.
